


heavens light

by iLurasch



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Action, Angst, Death, Family Drama, Fight in the clouds, Gen, Reveal, Wing Reveal, brother, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurasch/pseuds/iLurasch
Summary: "The way these two quarrel, they seem to be blood relatives."; Ella pointed out, also observing the two brothers, who seemed to be engaged in a now quieter, but fierce battle of words.Chloe could only see the stranger’s back, but his gestures were abrupt and tense.„I don't care what Dad wants!“ rang it down to them from an obviously furious Lucifer, “Leave me alone Gabriel, or you’ll regret it.“And with that he turned to go.„Is that an invitation?“, shouted the stranger and sprinted towards Lucifer. Before he could turn around Gabriel grabbed him by the waistcoat and threw him over the railing.Chloe and Ella screamed.





	1. an ordinary murder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Himmelslicht für den Teufel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/396798) by iLurasch. 



> I originally wrote this story in german and translated it, bc a lot of people seemed to like it :) so here it goes. I apologize for any grammatical mistakes or idioms that don't make sense. I'm in desperate need of a native eglish beta, cause I have 3 other stories I'ld like to translate.
> 
> I wrote this story, bc I think there are way too few stories with good fighting scenes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer has to deal with unpleasant feelings

_ prolog - an ordinary murder _

 

It had been a long day. Lucifer and Chloe just returned from an arrest to the police station. They spend the whole week finding the murderer of a young man named Joe Tomson. His sister, Sarah Tomson, found him dead in their parent’s mansion. At first, everything looked like he just fell down the stairs and smashed his head in, but Chloe’s guts told her there was more to it. For the man had recently come to prosperity through his parents passing away. She suspected a robbery. The longer they investigated, the more obvious it became, that the deaths of the elderly Tomsons had shattered the whole family. In a further survey of the sister Lucifer noticed her new expensive outfit. Chloe didn’t have an eye for things like this, but her partner, basically consisting of Armani, Prada and Gucci, was immediately delighted by her new style. Without hesitation Lucifer talked to her about how much he enjoyed her change of mind, how delicious she looked now and where the money was coming from. 

“Never knew they pay teachers this well in America.”

Lulled by his charms, Sarah told him of her rain of money through her parent’s inheritance. 

“Well I guess you´re lucky in misfortune then. I mean, a dress does not replace a brother, but who says you can´t mourn well dressed. Had your brother known you looked so gorgeous in Louis Vuitton, he probably would´ve jumped down the stairs voluntarily.”, Lucifer joked.

When Sarah burst into tears, Chloe inevitably had to roll her eyes at her partner’s tact. But before she could sprint to his side to calm the young woman, Sarah collapsed on the floor, sobbing.

„I never wanted this to happen!“

Lucifer raised an eyebrow in surprise. „Well darling, it’s not your fault if...“, he started, but Sarah’s outcry interrupted his clumsy try to soothe her. 

„But it is!“, she screamed at him with sore eyes.

“I was so mad at him. Since he moved away I took care of our parents and how do they thank me? The pitiful remnants of their savings accounts. But the eldest son, who abandoned them, inherits the villa? He had not looked at us for years. I just wanted my share. And for that, Joe had to disappear...“ Embarrassed, she lowered her eyes and continued sobbing.

  
While Chloe handled the police work and handed the handcuffed woman over to one of her colleagues, she once again brood over how her partner managed to elicit the darkest secrets from strangers. Sure, he could be very charming. His deep, dark eyes seemed to swallow you when he asked you a question. But Chloe couldn’t imagine telling anyone her innermost desires just because someone looked good and asked her for it. But she seemed to be the only one who didn´t fall for his mojo trick. Even Dan had given in to Lucifer during a leisurely dinner at her home and spilled the beans that he always dreamed about being a professional surfer. She had been so sure that Dan would withstand him. She even bet over a bottle of whiskey. But Lucifer had just laughed, snatching Dan’s chin, staring deep into his eyes, and Dan was bubbling like a waterfall. Who knows what else he would have revealed to them if Chloe had not interfered.

It seemed to be a great pleasure for her partner to manipulate his fellow humans in this way, but when Chloe looked for him, he stood in a corner, lost in thought. During the drive to the precinct he seemed miserable and unusually quiet. When they stopped at a red light, Chloe turned to him and pinned him down with her eyes.

„Now spit it out, why are you so quiet today? “

Lucifer showed no reaction. His mind seemed to be somewhere else.

„Hello, someone home? “ She waved her hand in front of his face. Lucifer wiped it away, like an annoying fly.

„Lucifer, I can see something is bothering you, you know. You can talk to me when something oppresses you. That´s what partners are for.”

A snort was his only reaction.

“That´s what friends  are ...“

Lucifer looked at her. His eyes sparkled. Was it anger she saw there or grief? But before Chloe could make it out, Lucifer turned to the window:

„I can't believe this woman murdered him. I mean - her OWN brother! And just because of a bit money. He was the only family left to her and she throws it all away just to get new clothes.” His voice, at first a whisper, had engorged into shouting.

Chloe froze. She hadn’t thought it was their case, which occupied him so much. The two had already gone through much worse and usually, when Lucifer found a culprit he despised, he just scared them, threatened them with hell etc. and after the guilty lay whimpering on the ground, he happily went his way. This time he hadn’t even paid Sarah any attention after her confession. He even appeared much uninvolved afterwards.   
  
„We’ve had many perpetrators whose motives were not rationally comprehensible for us. Just think about ...”

“He was her BROTHER! Her only brother.” His head flew back to her, while he interrupted.

His eyes glared angrily at Chloe.

„Maybe you can’t understand that, Detective. You have no brother. But siblings accompany you throughout life. You grow up with them. Learn from them, teach them. You share your life with them. And you certainly do not end something like that because of a stupid dress.”

He turned his face back to the window and continued more quietly. “Someone who kills his own brother destroys a part of his soul. They deserve to be punished. More than you humans and your prisons ever could...

...more than I ever could.”, he added almost in a whisper.

Chloe did not know what to say. Hesitantly she raised her hand and wanted to press Lucifer’s shoulder.

 

“ OOOOOOOOUUUUU „

 

Chloe was startled as it honked behind her. The traffic light had turned green again for a long time and a line of angry drivers had formed behind her. But before turning her attention back to the street, she looked over at her partner again. His face reflected in the glass. On the spot where she assumed his eyes, she made out two red shimmer. Before she could take a closer look, the reflection was already gone.

Chloe sighed and set her car in motion.


	2. an unwelcome visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the friends chat about their siblings a strange visitor arrives at the precinct

_ an unwelcome visit _

 

After arriving at the police station, Lucifer seemed to have regained his composure. While Chloe reported the successfull arrest to Lt. Pierce, Lucifer watched Daniel completing the case files. At times, Lucifer enjoyed the simplicity of Detective Douche, and perhaps he should slowly come up with a new nickname. Since the relationship between Chloe and Dan finally came to an end, something like mutual respect had developed between them. Maybe Detective Dick ... Ella joined them.

„Geez, it was the sister after all? “, she said with a roll of her eyes. Not that I wouldn’t understand it. When you grow up with 4 brothers you don’t loose you’re patience just once.”

„Yes, but our little Ella has not made it to a murderer yet. “, Dan smiled.

“Do not praise the day before the evening. How many times have I got caught in the thought;  _ one less, what the hell, you have three others left _ , but each one has its own place in my heart. Lucifer certainly knows that.”

„What?“ - Lucifer asked, startled.

He had just watched frowning Pierce and Chloe, who got along far to well for his taste. Why had she laughed? What could be funny about a murder report? „Excuse me, what were you talking about?“

"I meant," Ella continued with a grin, because of course she had noticed the direction of his gaze, "that you and your brother may not always be one heart and soul."

„Oh Amenadiel and I had our differences, that’s right. But you would also be pissed of, if your brother dragged you back to hell all the time. And now that he knows he’s Dad’s favorite son, he’s become even more intolerable. „

„Haha, ‘hell’  I know what you mean,“ laughed Dan. „My little sister used to tell me on my parents; the strict call from the kitchen and the time on her lap, my mother with a big spoon in her hand. Hell, I tell you.”

"Uiihh Detective Douche has a sister? If your family is into spanking you should introduce her to me. I’m a master of punishment when it comes to ... „ - “What are you talking about?” Chloe had just arrived to their little conversation.

„Oh Lucifer just wants to chastise my little sister, the usual,“ replied Dan with a pouting face.

Chloe grimaced and Lucifer actually blushed a bit. „That was not...  I just wanted to tell you how good I am at punishing young women...“, he tried to explain himself.

„Do we really want to hear that? “, sighed Chloe.

"Actually," interposed Ella, "it was more about what we would like to do to our siblings, if they drive us up the wall. My brother Lou, for example, once connected a car battery to our eldest brothers toe at night because...” 

„ WHAT THE HELL”?

 

Ella fell silent and everyone turned to look at Lucifer, whose eyes were fixed on the gallery entrance. His exclamation seemed to apply to a man, who was standing there. He leaned on the rail and stared at the little group with a mixture of curiosity and contempt. Chloe was baffled. They rarely had such good-looking visitors in the precinct. The man was tall, muscular, and seemed to be around 40. His tight dark-blue shirt showed off all his muscles and the jeans completed his elegant, yet casual look Chloe used to like on Dan. His ash-blond, hand length hair was combed to one side, only a strand hung over his steel-blue eyes, which seemed fixed on her.

No, not on her.

On Lucifer, who stood directly behind her. Chloe took her eyes off the fascinating newcomer and turned to her partner. Lucifer seemed frozen. She had never seen him so tense before. She could swear his hands were clenched in his pockets. But his face was strangely expressionless.

 

„Lucifer, do you know this man?“, asked Ella, who had also noticed the penetrating gaze of the newcomer.

„Hardly.“ managed Lucifer to get out between gritted teeth. „He’s only my brother. Excuse me.” And with a short nod in their direction, Lucifer went up the stairs.

“What? His brother?” Ella asked, puzzled. „I thought Amenadiel was black. Or were you just pulling my leg? I was already wondering how this should work...”

„No, Ella“, interrupted Dan. “That’s definitely not Amenadiel. And I already told you that they´re adopted, so...”

„Did you know that Lucifer has another brother?“, Chloe interjected, eyeing the two men in the gallery. For brothers, they seemed strangely alien, they had not even shaken hands for greeting and were now talking more like of two businessmen would,  with due distance between them.

„No.“, said Dan, “And I thought I knew everything about him. After all, I didn´t fill up 3 folders about his life for nothing.” 

Chloe looked at him amused.

„What? I already told you, I’m sorry that I checked him back then. I just couldn’t stand how this stranger meddled in your police work. But I know nothing about another brother. They don’t even look alike either. Maybe another adoptive brother?”

„I know he has a sister,“ Ella said. „He once told me about it when I did a thing for him ... oh, you know, that does not matter,“ she hum and haw.

Chloe and Dan gave her questioning glances.

„It was nothing illegal,“ Ella raised her hands placatingly. „I should just identify someone’s footprint who had stolen a sword or something from him. And that probably originally belonged to his sister Azrael.”

„Why does everyone in Lucifer’s family have such weird names.“, sighed Dan.

Chloe was beginning to wonder the same. „Maybe they were raised by some cult,“, she said conspiratorially, and the three of them stuck their heads together to whisper.

“That would at least explain the biblical references  and Lucifer’s delusion he’s the devil. Maybe they’re not his real adopted siblings after all, but more his religious ‘brothers and sisters’, you know?" - her gaze wandered back to the gallery, after she heard loud voices behind her.

"The way these two quarrel, they seem to be blood relatives."; Ella pointed out, also observing the two brothers, who seemed to be engaged in a now quieter, but fierce battle of words.

Chloe could only see the stranger’s back, but his gestures were abrupt and tense. And Lucifer’s face, directed toward them, had solidified into a grim mask. Without saying another word to his opponent, he turned away in an attempt to leave, but the stranger grabbed his arm. Lucifer jerked back and pushed his arm away. The stranger stumbled backward a few paces.

„I don't care what Dad wants!“ rang it down to them from an obviously furious Lucifer, “Leave me alone Gabriel, or you’ll regret it.“ 

And with that he turned to go.

„Is that an invitation?“, shouted the stranger and sprinted towards Lucifer. Before he could turn around Gabriel grabbed him by the waistcoat and threw him over the railing. 

Chloe and Ella screamed.


	3. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it seems like the family visit isn't quite as pleasant as Lucifer hoped

_ Gabriel _

 

Lucifer headed up the stairs to the gallery determinately. His thoughts shot wildly back and forth. What did his brother want from him? What was he doing here in the middle of the police station? Was there a special occasion for his coming? Did Amenadiel know about his visit? 

With an inexpressive face he stopped next to his brother.

“Gabriel.”

  
„Lucifer.“, replied the addressee softly, still leaning on the gallery and watching Chloe and the others.

…

Silence filled the tension in Lucifer.

Time itself seemed to hold its breath, while the two brothers stood mute on the gallery.

„Fine“, said Lucifer finally. “If there’s nothing else… It was nice seeing you. We should do that again sometimes. Greet the others if you „ -  a giggle interrupted him.

„Glad you can still laugh at me ...“ - „Lucifer.“ Slowly Gabriel turned to him, a sad smile on his face. „Where are you going?“, he asked with a calm and sleek voice.

Lucifer was confused. „Yeah, what, ‘where am I going’? Back to my colleagues, I think. I have a case to end.”

Again, Gabriel laughed, this time a bit more obvious.

“Colleagues? Do not tell me you spend your time on earth with these puny people here and actually  _ work _ . That’s not like you. I thought the great Lucifer Morningstar, Master of Desire, would spend his time only with things that bring lust.” He turned to Chloe and the others. “But when Maze told me where you were” –  “Maze? Where is she? What did you…”

He took a step towards Gabriel, who finally straightened up and drew himself up in full height before Lucifer.

„Do not worry, your little doggy is tougher than she looks. She was just not as informative as I hoped. I had to help out a little, because I needed to find you urgently. I’m sorry for the grand piano.” Gabriel shrugged. „But you do not need that anymore anyway“.

„What do you mean Gabriel?“ Lucifer’s voice started to quake.

A sad smile scurried over Gabriel’s face. „I am here to bring you back home brother.“

Lucifer’s expression froze. “Home? Why should Father welcome me back to the Silver City?”

Gabriel shook his head. “No, no sorry brother. I meant your  _ true _ home. You may remember it. Pretty hot, a bit ashy, the air filled with the cries of tormented souls.“

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed to slits. „That’s not my home!“

„Well, but it has to be.“, said Gabriel firmly. “You’ve made yourself very comfortable here. And apparently you’ve even made yourself a home in that shithole, which you call LUX. So I think you can adjust just as well to the Underworld.” Gabriel invitingly held out his hand to Lucifer.

“…No way.“

“What?“

“ I said: NEVER! Never again will I go there!”

„Well, I am afraid dad has assigned this place to you… and we angels do as he bids us.“

„Oh, and your job is probably to be a pain in the ass?“

Gabriel’s smile vanished. “My job is to make sure that nothing ungodly passes the gates to heaven. And thanks to your absence the number of misguided souls, demons and vile creatures that find their way to us has increased dramatically! There is chaos in front of the heavenly gates Lucifer!”

„Oh, and our old man doesn’t want to be reminded of his abusive creations?“, spat Lucifer out. “Why else would he let them rot in hell? What a cruel way of manipulation; first give people free will and then no sense of right and wrong. He designed them to commit sins and then punishes them forever, just because they do what they were created to do.”

„You have no right to judge Father’s creation and its meaning…“ - „Oh well, and with what right do you interpret his task for me?“, Lucifer glared at him. „Just because he once sent me to hell, doesn’t mean it’s my job to play babysitter down there forever. I am the LIGHTBRINGER, damn it!”

„Oh, and is that the reason why you are spending your time here, in a police station?“, Gabriel asked scornfully.

“You’re damn right.“

„Lucifer, you cannot be serious. Why do you prefer the company of these creatures to your god-given task?” 

“Because that’s exactly what it is: a GOD-given task. Here I can do whatever I want, what I feel suits me. And yes, at the moment I like to capture sinful people and make the lives of the good souls in this city a little less dangerous, so deal with it.” 

„Why do you care so much about these people?“, Gabriel asked, frowning. “Their life is like a blink of an eye. If one dies, it is not significant for the continuation of creation. They are a toy of Dad, Lucifer.” 

Lucifer shook his head. „They’re so much more Gabriel. They live in the moment, feel things you have no idea of. Fear, grief, guilt, love ... And yes, maybe life here is not as eternal and meaningful as in the Silver City ... but it’s way better than hell.”

„Lucifer“, Gabriel approached him energetically. „You are too fond of these mortal beings. Come with me. Come to hell and remember what their souls mean. Nothing. They forget all the suffering and joy on earth as soon as they pass through the heavenly gates. And hell is a place to protect them from all the evil souls. Evil souls who were only formed by FREE WILL…”„I don’t care!”, Lucifer interrupted him.

„About all this, let someone else take care of it. We have enough other siblings. Ask them if they want to do the job!”

Annoyed, Lucifer turned away.

„I am not  _ asking _ you Lucifer!“ Gabriel’s voice became serious and angry. He grabbed his arm. „I am here to take you with me.“

„NO!“, shouted Lucifer, pushing his brother back vigorously.

„Yes, it is God’s will!“

„I DON’T CARE ABOUT DADS WILL!“, cried Lucifer, his face distorted into an angry grimace. If he still had his devil face, it would have sprung out by now.

„Leave me alone Gabriel, or you’ll regret it.“ A rumble came from his throat.

Lucifer had had enough; he was fed up with the eternal influence that God wished to exert on him. He had thousands of angels. Why did he have to constantly get in  _ his _ way? 

Lucifer turned, wanting to leave before his anger broke loose. If he stayed with Gabriel he didn’t know how long he could control himself, before a police officer noticed his supernatural aura. Or, father forbid, his wings sprang out unintentionally.

„Is that an invitation?“, Gabriel called after him.

Lucifer just snorted contemptuously, aware of the fire that was blazing in him. He was on his way to the stairs when a hand grabbed him from behind.

Then he lost the ground under his feet.


	4. these cute pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chaos breaks loose as Lucifer opposes Gabriel

_ these cute pets _

 

Throwing was the wrong expression.

 

Lucifer did not just fall. He was literally hurled by Gabriel from the gallery. With full force and an enormous speed he burst into the opposite wall at 4m height and after that fell to the ground, a pile of debris and rubble accompanied him. His body hit with a tremendous force and a nasty crunch, stomach first, the floor in the middle of the foyer. 

"What the hell!", shouted Daniel, who (like many others) had pulled out his gun and aimed it at the stranger while Chloe ran to Lucifer. The whole department had become aware of the troublemaker and hurried towards the foyer.

When Chloe reached Lucifer, her eyes involuntarily filled with tears.  _ Please don’t be dead, please don’t be dead _ , she prayed. A fall from this height was bad enough, but the wall above her showed a hole almost half a meter deep where Lucifer had bashed in. What strength had his "brother" to throw him like a puppet. Chloe saw that Lucifer’s left arm was angled away from his body in an unhealthy position. His face was pressed to the ground and blood came out from under it. Gently, Chloe turned him on his back. His nose was clearly broken, his forehead was bleeding and he seemed unable to breathe. Panicking, Chloe put her ear to his chest and hoped for a heartbeat.

As her head rested on his torso Lucifer let out a gasp and jumped as far as the weight of the detective on his chest made it possible. His eyes were wild and got stuck to Chloe’s tear-stained eyes.

„ARRRGH“, he howled as he tried to sit up with both arms. His eyes seemed to burn with anger, looking for the gallery. 

„Lucifer, what in God’s name is going on here!“, exclaimed Chloe, relieved and confused at the same time that he had survived the impact.

„This bloody ...“, started Lucifer, but before he could finish, a shadow flew over his face, he grabbed Chloe with his good arm and rolled with her to one side.

Chloe screamed in surprise and came to a standstill one turn later under her partner. Beside her she heard a deafening noise. As if someone had thrown a refrigerator from the gallery. As she sought the source of the sound, she saw Gabriel kneeling with one foot on the ground exactly where they had been a moment ago. His hand was clenched into a fist and stuck in the ground. The tiles around him were broken.

„Are you crazy!“, screamed Lucifer as he crouched over Chloe.

 

Gabriel slowly got up and threateningly turned towards them. „You are getting old brother.“ He smirked mockingly. „Is that blood on your forehead? I heard you were in miserable shape, but that it will be so easy…” He chuckled wickedly and rolled up his sleeves.

„LAPD, get your hands up at once or we open fire!“ - exclaimed Dan, who had rushed to Chloe and Lucifer. Beside him ten other policemen fixed their weapons on Gabriel. Dan’s outstretched arm shook. He had never seen anything like it. This man had just jumped down 4m and rammed a crater into the ground with his bare fist. And now he stood there, calmly, grinning to himself as he was surrounded and held at gun point in a police station. A Shiver ran down his spine as the stranger turned his murderous eyes from Lucifer to him.

“Sweet, Lucifer, your new pets are well trained, I give you that. Whether they are as resistant as the little Mazikeen –well, we will see!" Gabriel sneered at the sight of the human weapon in the hand of the obviously frightened man who had guarded his brother.

„Leave them alone Gabriel!“, gasped Lucifer. Blood ran from the corner of his mouth. He slowly, trembling stood up and pushed himself in front of Dan as he spoke.

„What are you doing?“, whispered Dan, „You’re in the field of fire, Lucifer!“

„And what exactly do you think you’re doing, Gabriel?“, Lucifer asked loudly to drown him out. He limped a bit and his left arm was clearly broken, but he still felt strong enough to stand in his brother’s way. Chloe might make him vulnerable, but he still had his supernatural powers and significantly higher endurance when it came to pain. „Do you want to show my friends what a great warrior you are. Come let us settle this outside!”

„What are you talking about?“, Dan whispered again, „The guy beat you up for good, he’s not going anywhere but a custody cell.“ Lucifer shoved his arm before him.

„What am I planning to do?“ Gabriel’s eyes flashed perilously. “There is more than one way to get you back where you belong. I thought Amenadiel had tried that too, but obviously he failed.”

Lucifer’s throat escaped a low growl, which instinctively made Chloe and Dan step backwards.

„What is he talking about, Lucifer?“, whispered Chloe, who also drew her gun.

„I mean he did not even have the guts to do it himself and somehow you lulled him in. But do not worry Samael.” He said the name with such disdain. “I am more determined. I will do it myself.” 

„Are you bloody serious?“, snorted Lucifer contemptuously. „Don’t you know about Amenadiel’s punishment?“

„Oh Samael, father did not punish him because he was TRYING to bring you back. He punished him because he FAILED!”

Lucifer’s eyes widened in shock. „I don’t believe you.“, he hissed between his teeth.

Gabriel tensed up his body, aggressive and with that sneer on his face. Lucifer prepared himself, well aware that Dan and Chloe were standing far too close to him. Also aware of all the human eyes fixed on them, that were about to witness something divine.

„You really want to do this? You want to kill me -  in front of all these people? Your own brother?”

Chloe and Dan exchanged bewildered looks.

„Now do not get sentimental,  _ brother _ . It is not meant personally. No, in that case I would take much more time...”

“Freeze!” , screamed Chloe as Gabriel set foot in Lucifer’s direction, but he just grinned.

“... just think of it as a shortcut to your new home.”

And with these words he rushed forward.

 

In the same moment several bullets flew towards him and the precinct was filled with din. Chloe hit him directly in the head, others aimed at his upper body. The tall blond man was faltering, holding his hand to his forehead. His shirt and pants, which Chloe had liked so much before, were covered with holes. He wavered...

But then an alien noise sounded the room that left all the policemen, especially Dan, Chloe, and Ella (who was cowering behind a desk) in shock and froze the blood in their veins.

At first unclear, Chloe clearly made out a giggle. A giggle which swelled more and more to a bursting laughter. A laughter from the man in front of her. The man she had just shot in the freaking head. The man who now laughed at her with those steel blue, cold eyes and not a scratch on his face.

„How ...“, she gasped.

„Oh that was not so kind of your pets, Samael.“

Lucifer took a tight, slightly forward-bent posture, ready to react at any moment. „Leave them out of this, Gabriel!”, he hissed.

„Um, no, you know what, I think I will make some room for us. And maybe a few less spectators, don’t you think? Maybe you will come along voluntarily if you no longer have any pets to take care of.”

Gabriel rushed forward. Gunshots filled the room again, but they bothered him as much as the dust in the air. With horror Lucifer realized that his brother didn’t aim for him but for Chloe to his right. With a scream he pushed her aside with his shoulder and tried to embrace the forward storming Gabriel. Chloe flew through the glass wall of the forensics lab and remained dazed on the floor. The wedged brothers flew backwards and shattered the desk which sheltered Ella.

 

Dan, just frozen with shock, hurried after Chloe. He had dropped his weapon. What use was it anyway? He had fired a whole magazine into this "brother" of Lucifer and the guy had not even flinched. When he arrived at Chloe’s side she was just scrambling up. The shards had made some scratches on her arms and legs, otherwise she seemed to be unhurt.

„What the hell is happening?“, she breathed out as Dan hugged her protectively. „I got him, I swear. Right in the head! And he just smiles at me... I...”, a sob escaped her throat. She could not cope with the situation. It was impossible. Unless ... no, Chloe didn’t want to believe it. Could not believe it!

„Chloe do you really believe Lucifer is..“ - „No Dan!“, she interrupted him, shaking her head. „That’s silly. I mean how should something like that...”

At that moment, Lucifer and Gabriel crashed through a concrete wall as if to prove them wrong. Chloe and Dan stared blankly at the monstrous powers unfolding before their eyes.

Lucifer managed to hit Gabriel’s head and blood dripped from his ear. As Lucifer approached a second blow he dodged it and grabbed Lucifer’s left arm.

„AAAAAARGH“ Lucifer’s arm was completely dislocated and hung uselessly down his body. With his right hand he tried to fend off Gabriel, who was reaching for his throat. With his hand on his throat, he picked up Lucifer and flung him across the room. Lucifer crashed on the stairs, three steps smashed under him as if they were made of cardboard.

 

When Lucifer tried to shake off the pain and the rushing sound in his head, he saw through blurry eyes how policemen escaped the station. „Good,“ he thought, „run you fools. Run as fast as you can.” His eyes searched desperately for Chloe and the others, who were still in the building. His eyes fell on Ella, who crouched in front of his brother. Eyes wide open, focused on a strange curved dagger in his hand.

„And you,“, Gabriel asked quietly, „are you also one of my brothers pets? You seemed to be having a delighted conversation before.”

„I ... no .. I“, stammered Ella. Lucifer scrambled to his feet.

„Are your humans always so chatty?“, Gabriel asked facing Lucifer, while pointing the knife at Ella. „Pity, I thought I could find out what you see in them ... but so.”, he turned back and stabbed with the swing of his turn.

„NOOOOoooooo“ cried Lucifer, Dan and Chloe.

 

Ella screamed too. Screamed and cried as the perplexed Gabriel withdrew his blade.

„Oh, that is interesting,“ he said in astonishment, examining the blood on the dagger. “Where did you come from so suddenly?“

Pierce dropped to his knees before him. His bloodstained hands wrapped around his neck, he gave Gabriel a hate filled look. Then he collapsed backwards on the floor. Ella lunged forward.

„No, no, oh God, please don’t.“, she sobbed, holding Pierce’s head in her lap. Tears and blood mingled equally on her Star Trek shirt. Pierce’s eyes found hers. „Ella... I...“, he tried to talk as blood ran from his mouth. Ella’s hand gripped his shoulder as if she wanted to hold on to his life. „Don’t ... worry.“ Pierce’s mouth twisted into a slight smile. Then he was gone. Ella cried out loud.

Full of anger and grief, she stormed blindly at Gabriel and hit him with all her strength, over and over again. Gabriel just laughed. Then his arm shot out and grabbed Ella by the collar, lifting her up effortlessly from the ground and...

„STOP IT!“, shouted Lucifer. „IMMEDIATELY!“ The air around him seemed to seethe. The fire that raged in him made him forget all the pain.

Gabriel looked at him. And Lucifer? He looked into the terrified faces of Chloe, Dan and Ella. The only ones who couldn’t fled the precinct yet. He would not let anything happen to them. Never again.

„What kind of angel are you, if you kill people!“, he shouted at his brother. Gabriel paused and peeked at the cross around Ella’s neck. „You’re here to kill me, so stop wasting my time!”

“Time? Oh brother, we have all the time in the world.”, Gabriel replied, slowly lowering Ella to the floor. Once there, she broke down sobbingly over Pierce. 

„Maybe you“, snarled Lucifer, who had straightened up to his full height. „I have to run a nightclub and hunt down criminals. So leave them out of it and let’s finish this.”

„With pleasure, brother“.


	5. help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the two brothers rage through the precinct Lucifers mortal friends are in desperate need of help

_ help _

 

Gabriel lunged at Lucifer. The devil dodged him like a cat. Now that he only had to worry about himself, it was much easier to parry and reply Gabriel’s blows. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dan pull Ella off of Pierce and supporting the stunned Chloe. „Bring them away”, he pleaded as he dodged Gabriel’s kick, which was directed at his diaphragm. „Take them far, far away.“

But their fight blocked the way to the main staircase. Dan turned and stopped indecisive. The precinct had only one entrance. There were no other exits to prevent possible escape attempts or if the building should be stormed. The only way out was the roof.

„What are you doing Dan?“, whispered Chloe as he pulled her and Ella to the windows. “We have to help Lucifer.”

“How Chloe? Didn’t you see that guy is obviously bulletproof? He throws people around like puppets. For God’s sake, he hurt Lucifer! I’ve never met anyone who could keep up with Lucifer in a fistfight. And Pierce ... „- But Daniel“ – “Damn Chloe, he calls us his PETS! I think that clarifies the order of precedence and our dangerousness for him pretty much!”

Distraught, Chloe looked at him. “But we have to do something.“

,… I have an idea…“

Both looked at Ella in bewilderment, her soft voice barely more than a whimper. She was shaking all over and clearly in shock, but she kept talking, ignoring whether anyone was listening.

“You´re wrong. You have met someone who can keep up with Lucifer. Didn’t you tell me of the fights he has with Amenadiel and the blue eyes he occasionally wears after them. And if this Gabriel claims to be Lucifer’s brother ... doesn´t that make him Amenadiel´s brother too? Maybe he can help us.”

Chloe and Dan stared astonished at Ella.

„Awesome idea Ella!“, Dan called out and whirled the small, bloodied forensic through the air. In the background, they sound of shattering tables and glass walls emerged, and out of the corner of her eye Chloe saw Gabriel flying around.

„Are you sure?“ Chloe whispered with a worried look. „Didn’t that Gabriel talk about how Amenadiel apparently tried to kill Lucifer, too?“

Dan paused. “Well, but didn’t he also say that he failed and gave it up? And if he had kept trying, you mean Lucifer would still hang out with him so often. I’m doing improv with him, Chloe, he doesn’t seem like a killer to me. Rather like a worried brother.”

"We can see what worried brothers can do." Chloe nodded in the direction of the fighting immortals. Gabriel seemed to have caught a few blows, but Lucifer (despite the arm that hung uselessly at his side) was at his best thanks to his burning rage. „He seems to be our only chance to compete with them.“

"Fine, but let’s get to the roof first, before this madman brings the house to collapse.", Chloe shouted, as Gabriel burst through the wall opposite of her, closely followed by a furious Lucifer, who gave his brother no chance to take a breath.

Carefully, the three climbed through a window onto the lower roof of the adjoining building. It was an elongated, ballasted roof, with a fire ladder tempting out at its very rear end.

 

Before Dan got further on, he rummaged his phone out. Thankfully, he had made friends with Lucifer’s brother much faster than with the devil himself, and thanks to the many improve-sessions it was only natural that he had Amenadiel’s number. With shaky fingers, Dan waited for someone to pick up. It felt like an eternity until ...

“Hey Dan, what’s up. I thought our next session wasn’t until..„-“ AMENADIEL HELP!”, shouted Dan into the phone, “Here’s a madman in the precinct who claims to be Lucifer’s brother, and he... he...” Dan gasped with excitement.

“Amenadiel, Pierce is dead! This guy’s on a rampage. Lucifer is fighting him, but we don’t know how long he can keep it up.”

The other end of the line remained silence.

“Amenadiel, this Gabriel is totally crazy. HELP US!“

Silence again. „I’m coming immediately!“, were the last words of salvation that sounded from the listener. Then the dial tone appeared. Dan put away his cell phone with shaking hands.

“He’s coming. Everything will be fine.”, he said as he took Chloe’s and Ella’s hand. ,But now, let’s get down from this damn roof.”

 


	6. on the roof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe learns an unsettling truth about Lucifer

_ on the roof _

 

They ran across the roof, lit by the evening sun. After they already made a third of the way to the ladder, there was a huge noise behind them that made them all drive around. They saw how Gabriel flew in a high arc out of a (now broken) window and crashed ten meters further on the gravel. The force of his impact made him roll just as far, until he came to rest not far away from the small group.

Chloe gasped as he stirred again despite the unimaginable impact.

He tried to get up and leaned groaning on the gravel. Blood dripped from several wounds on his body and he seemed to be only a shadow of the glamorous man they had seen only a few minutes ago on the gallery.

„Lucifer wins ...“, whispered Ella.

Gabriel’s head shot up and frowned in her direction. The three policemen were frozen. He seemed to pin them down with his cold eyes. They felt like a rabbit squatting in front of a big wolf, trying to push itself into the ground to hide from its hunter.

Their tension eased as Lucifer appeared behind Gabriel, nailing him backwards against the gravel. In his hand he held a large, pointed iron bar. He rammed it through his leg.

„MMMMMRRGH“, came from behind Gabriel’s tight shut lips. He would not give Samael the satisfaction to scream for him.

Lucifer stroke his face.

Once. Twice. Again and again, with the still functioning hand. Gabriel lay under him, dazed. Unable to escape as his leg was almost fixed to the roof.

With a groan, Lucifer reached behind him. Only now Chloe noticed with horror the dagger sticking out of his left shoulder. With an angry growl, he slowly pulled it out. The air around him seemed to vibrate. Chloe had never seen him so angry. A heat seemed to pulsate from him that even she could feel from her distance.

"So what Samael?", Gabriel spat. Lucifer stood panting over him, the curved blade at the ready.

„Will you kill me now?“, his eyes narrowed „As you killed Uriel?“

 

Lucifer took a step back, startled. Gabriel laughed bitterly.

Dan’s eyes widened. „What does he mean by that?“, groaned Chloe. Lucifer gave them a furtive look. Pain and guilt reflected in his eyes.

_ This look… just like after my car crash _ , she thought. There was a buzz in her head. Was that the reason why he had behaved so strangely back then? Why he tried to get hit by the sniper? Why this murder today disturbed him so much? Chloe didn’t want to believe it.

Lucifer.

Her partner.

Her friend.

The man who tried everything to fulfill people’s desires.

The man she thought she could love.

A murderer?

Lucifer dropped the dagger weakly. „Just leave!“, he whispered in Gabriel’s direction.

„Why?“, he hissed back. “Have you become soft Samael? Do you think I will stop if you leave now? You did not seem to hesitate when Uriel ...” - “I NEVER WANTED THIS!”, Lucifer shouted at him.

His eyes, so full of shame and guilt, seemed to glow. An unwelcome tear stole down his cheek.

“Oh you did not? Seems you have to be a bit dedicated to be able to surprise the Angel of Providence.”

„HE WANTED TO KILL MOM!“

„As if you have ever cared for her.“, Gabriel hissed back. „I know you hated her!“

Lucifer turned away from him, looking into the setting sun.

„She sent you to hell.“ Gabriel tried to sit up. „You never forgave her ... ggGRHH.“ With a jerk he pulled the metal bar out of his leg. „So why should you care what Uriel was up to?“ He got up and reared up behind Lucifer.

„No, mom was not the true reason ....“ and Gabriel looked directly into Chloe’s eyes.

 

Chloe froze. She looked at Lucifer, who stood tall and lonely in the evening sun. His hair messed up and full of dust. His shirt torn and full of blood, fresh one as well as dried. His otherwise benevolent, dark eyes seemed red in the sun.

And then he looked at her. 

And she knew it.

All his pain, all his guilt, all his anger at the past flowed through her. And she knew it was her fault. Tears welled up in her eyes.

„Lucifer, if I had known ... WATCH OUT!“

But it was too late. Lucifer whirled around, but Gabriel’s foot hit him right in his chest. The force of the kick tore him from his feet and he was flung from the roof. The last thing Chloe saw of him was his black silhouette against the evening sunlight…

… then he disappeared under the roof.


	7. forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the fallen angel

_ forgiveness _

 

Chloe, Dan and Ella screamed and simultaneously ran towards the edge of the roof where Lucifer had disappeared. Everything seemed so unreal. He couldn’t be gone… but before Chloe had reached the edge, she was thrown back by a sudden gust of wind.

She hit the ground upside down, her impact pressing the air out of her lungs. When she gaspingly tried to get up a shadow cast over her. Confused, she looked up. And immediately closed her eyes again, thinking she was hallucinating. Probably she hadn’t just noticed that she hit her head before, because otherwise… Carefully she peered through her eyelashes, but the picture remained unchanged: There was clearly a gigantic bird hovering over her! She blinked once more and shielded her eyes from the sun to get a better look of the bird’s silhouette ...

„LUCIFER“, escaped her lips in astonishment.

The dust that whirled up with another gust , made her close her eyes. When she opened them again, Lucifer knelt beside her, anxiously. With two gigantic wings shining fiery through the sun behind them.

„Are you ok Chloe?“, he asked worriedly. His hand, hesitantly stretched out to help her up, stopped. He wasn’t sure if she was afraid of his touch.

Chloe involuntarily laughed in irritation. Her feathered partner raised an eyebrow.

„You are overflowing with blood, fighting for a felt eternity and did just fall from a roof and you ask ME if everything’s ok?“ She laughed again. It was a joyless, confused laugh. Her eyes did not laugh. Her eyes just stared past Lucifer in horror and he knew exactly what they were fixated on.

„Chloe, I ...“ - „That’s impossible!”, gasped Gabriel behind him.

“You fell! You cut them off! " His eyes were horrified and angry at the same time. “We all saw it. FATHER WAS FURIOUS!”

His voice began to shake and roared across the roof.

„They are his gift to us and you just threw them away, like garbage! HOW? How can you have wings again?“

„Oh believe me brother, that wasn’t my decision.“, Lucifer spat out disdainfully. “If it was up to me, they would be long gone. But they’re like a damned curse, they keep growing back, no matter how many times I cut them off!”

 

Dan, Ella and Chloe looked at each other in dismay. Not only that their eccentric partner was a real angel. He incomprehensibly didn’t want his wings and apparently had cut them off several times. Dan dreaded the idea of having to cut off his own arm. Ella stared in admiration at the large, illuminated (or did they shine themselves?) snow-white feathers. How she wished she could touch them. She had been raised as a Christian, but the thought of angels and such really existing was more like a bedtime story than reality.

Gabriel seemed blind with anger. „No, you do not deserve them. They do not belong to you! YOU DO NOT NEED THEM!”, he shouted. “How can father forgive you? After everything you did. Your uprising has brought so much suffering on us. And mother! You are the only reason she is gone. It was only because of you that she was condemned to hell, because she wanted to protect her little  _ Lightbringer _ .”

„I don’t think father will ever forgive me,“ Lucifer said softly. „and I don’t want it either.“

“But apparently it is not always about what the great Samael wants, right? Apparently you have your wings again and you can return to the Silver City. Father wants you back! Why else would he give you wings? After all, you clearly do not need them in hell!“

„Nobody knows why Dad does anything,“, Lucifer crunched. “and frankly I don’t care, because I won’t use them. The sky has lost its charm for me. The earth is my home now. Here I’m a free man and can live my free will.”

„Oh brother, do you really think you are still welcome here… after all this?“ With a grim expression he nodded in the direction of Chloe, Dan and Ella.

Lucifer followed his look in dismay. When he saw the appalled, horrified faces of his friends, he knew that Gabriel was right. How could it be like before. They had seen his wings, had been exposed to divinity. Had awe, maybe even fear of him. Lucifer took a step toward them and his stomach tightened as Dan instinctively placed a protective hand on Chloe’s shoulder.

„It doesn't matter...“ Lucifer said sadly and turned back to Gabriel. “Nevertheless , I won‘t go back to hell. „

„Neither to heaven brother, I will make sure of it!“ And with a gigantic blast of wind, Gabriel unfolded his wings.


	8. escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the fight continues the reality of the mortal friends is shattered once again

_ escape _

 

Ella’s jaw, which was already open, seemed to drop even further down when she saw the beautiful gold-patterned wings of Gabriel. His feathers shone not quite as white as Lucifer’s, but the streaked gold made them glitter like a water surface. Banned, Ella unconsciously moved towards Gabriel.

With a huge leap Gabriel flew forward, Lucifer acted likewise. The two angels met at a height of five meter and Chloe saw only a tangle of feathers.

Concurrently, Dan leaped forward and knocked Ella to the floor. The mighty wing of Gabriel rushed over them only inches away. From a distance, the feathers looked very fluffy, but Dan’s feeling should prove true. Above them was the sound of like thousand knives scraping against each other.

In addition to the noise, the aerial combat also caused a hell of a wind, which enveloped the gravel roof in a cloud of dust. The three involuntary witnesses crouched on the floor, dazed, their hands crossed protectively above their heads. After a few minutes the dust finally settled and Chloe peered cautiously into the sky. However, there was no sign of the two angels.

 

For protection, Chloe and the others moved back towards the windows. Now that their companion and his brother had turned out to be celestial beings, it seemed most sensible to seek shelter in a building.

„DOWN!”, she heard Dan shout and instinctively flattened herself on the ground.

Not a second too late. Several projectiles shot past her like gun shots and got stuck in the wall in front of her. As Chloe turned, she saw gold-rimmed feathers stuck in the wall like blades. Some of them still vibrating through the power of the impact.

Worried, she searched for Lucifer.

He just fled from of his brother who flew close behind him, hurling a swarm of razor-sharp feathers after him. Chloe would have cried out if she wouldn’t have been so fascinated by Lucifer’s defensive maneuvers. In the middle of the flight, he spun around at an insane speed, his wings wrapped around him like a cocoon. The missiles bounced off of his shiny white armor and were deflected by the turn. The feathers behind her on the wall must have found their way to them through something similar.

„Quickly, get to the station before more duds meet us!“, exclaimed Dan, who had already climbed halfway over a broken window. Ella and Chloe hurried after him.

 

When Dan tried to help Ella over the shards she made a sharp scream. At first, Chloe thought she had hurt herself, but the scream sounded more baffled than painful, and her widened eyes were focused on one point behind Dan. As Chloe stood behind Ella, a delighted scream escaped her, too.

„Damn it, what are you three still doing here?“

Dan spun around. It couldn’t be. This voice…

„Lieutenant!“, Ella squeaked in delight. „How is that possible?“ She stormed toward him and buried him in a heartfelt embrace. „He slit your throat…I saw you die…. Oh, I’m so sorry! But how... Are you an angel, too?”, she asked with wide, admiring eyes, eyeing Pierce an arm’s length away.

"Ha", snorted Pierce, shaking his head with a sad smile. „Miss Lopez, I’m about as far from being an angel as Lucifer is from celibate.“

Ella inclined her head questioningly. Her gaze remained on the blood-covered wound that showed on the lieutenant’s neck. But it wasn’t fresh blood. As if in reflex, Ella’s hand jerked forward and brushed the blood aside, Pierce winced. But on his neck only a narrow, already fading scar came to light.

„How is that ...“, began Ella, startled.

„I’ll explain later“, interposed Pierce, „but first where is Lucifer? Gabriel didn’t beat him, did he?”

As if on command, all three shook their heads and pointed into the sky behind them.

Pierce’s mouth tightened into a narrow line. „That explains the angelic commentary from earlier...“

„…But not why you three are still here.“ He turned back to the pleased but confused peers.

„We wanted to be gone long ago“, Dan started, „but somehow the two brawlers always block the way!“

„Brawlers!“, chided Chloe with a smile, „Don’t let those two murderous angels of death hear that, or they might…Wait, where are you going?”

Pierce had pushed past them without comment and ran down the roof.

His destination; a panting Gabriel, standing in a dust-fog in front of a half-kneeling Lucifer. Both looked as if they had fallen into a shredder. A wing of Lucifer hung strangely limp. His head slid exhausted on his chest. 

„No…“, Chloe breathed, then she ran too.

 


	9. fight between clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the mythology in my story is a little different than in the series. As I understood it (before they explained it in the series) god gave Lucifer the task to watch over hell when he was still an angel. Because that’s the hardest task and he would only see that to his most gifted son. Lucifer didn’t want this duty. But, for he could not defy this task, he started the rebellion (for free will) – which ultimately led to his “fall” and banishment from heaven/exile in hell.

_ fight between clouds _

 

Previously:

„It doesn't matter,“ said Lucifer, and sorrow rose in him, now that he realized that his life in L.A. would change fundamentally. Dan’s fearful look had made that clear.

How could these people remain his friends now that they knew the truth? No more exuberant hugs from Ella. No more eye rolling from detective douche over his sexual allusions. No more Monopoly with Chloe and her much too annoying and amiable offspring. No more police work with Chloe. No more dancing with Chloe. No more Chloe... His heart broke.

Gabriel had taken his home from him, his first real home. Where would he go now? Did he want to start from scratch again? Could he eve, after realizing how quickly everything could break apart? Determined, he turned back to Gabriel. 

“Nevertheless , I won‘t go back to hell!”

Gabriel’s angry eyes narrowed to slits: „Neither to heaven brother, I will make sure of it!“ And with a gigantic blast of wind, Gabriel unfolded his wings.

 

As Gabriel lunged for him, a clank rang through Lucifer’s wings and he countered him with steel-hard, razor-sharp feathers, jumping forward. His thoughts were buzzing around two things:

Chloe and survival!

The impact with Gabriel was huge. Gabriel tried to ram his knee in his stomach, but Lucifer ducked under him. His wings lifted him up behind his brother and he punched at the back of his head. But Gabriel’s wing interfered and his fist hit them like a steel wall. Gabriel whirled around and Lucifer was startled by the bloodlust in his eyes. All the jokes and all the sadness that had prevailed in them when they were first fighting in the precinct had vanished. Lucifer received a wave of pure hatred.

Lucifer used his legs to repel away from Gabriel, trying to gain some distance between them. With powerful wing-beats he ascended, higher and higher, to fight the combat far away from his friends. Higher than the highest skyscraper in L. A., high into the clouds. Gabriel following on his heels.

He tried to outpace him in the clouds. Zigzagging through the fog. His visibility was limited to a few meters. Soon he was peeking behind him and could no longer locate Gabriel. His body was weakened, but his wings were the finest and fastest his father had ever bestowed. He was not the strongest angel, but God had made sure that he could fly away from all his siblings. ‘Cause he should reach the most distant places in his universe, to distribute light everywhere. And even if Lucifer had not used them for five years, he could never forget what it meant to fly. It was like an instinct that was deeply rooted in his wings. He was not actively flying. He knew exactly where he wanted to go and his wings realized his thoughts as if by themselves.

Once more, Lucifer changed his direction quickly, turned again and then jabbed out over the cloud cover. His wings cast a long shadow over the white sea that spread beneath him. The sun had almost disappeared beyond the horizon, and above it Lucifer could see the millions of lights in the dark blue that he once had so carefully placed there. Below him, through the clouds, he could see the lights of Los Angeles illuminating the streets of the city, looking so much more miserable than his creation. Lucifer dropped to the clouds as if he would be standing on them. Maybe Lucifer should return to his morning star. Maybe his father would forget him and he could come back to earth after a while. Chloe would be old then, maybe even near to death, but at least he could see her again without a murderous brother at his heels. With a sigh, he stared at his morning star.

When an iron grip closed around his ankle.

 

In a flash, Gabriel’s hand had darted out of the cloud cover and grabbed his leg. With an insane acceleration, Lucifer was pulled down. His wings went up and he couldn’t stretch them. He fell much to fast backwards from the clouds and his damaged back muscles couldn’t overcome the air resistance. Gabriel was racing behind him. To gain speed, he put his wings close around him and shot at him like an arrow, with his feet first. Gabriel’s body hit Lucifer’s stomach like a bullet and took his breath away.

He fell so fast now, even Gabriel had trouble following him. His broken arm flapped uselessly beside Lucifer. By tensing and bending his other limbs he tried to turn in a dice. Lucifer started to spin. He rotated faster and faster around his own axis. The look at his brother alternated with the ever-growing, approaching city. He knew that if he hit the ground, it would be his end. Because he fell straight back to the police station where the only one waited, who made him vulnerable.

With a tremendous effort, he spread his wings. The jolt that went through his body nearly tore them out again. At least that’s how his wounded back felt. But his speed was still way too high. Lucifer was only able to finish his dive a few meters above the police station.

As he glided back up in a wide arc, he turned to look for Gabriel. His brother shot down on him from above. Lucifer dodged him. Again and again Gabriel tried to hit him in the air, to kick him or catch his wings, but Lucifer wheeled and turned, successfully dodging him each time. For passers-by looking at the sky, it had to look like a dance. Despite their strength, the two angels moved with grace and elegance.

 

Gabriel had enough. His brother was just too fast and too agile for him. But his own wings had their strengths too. With a sweeping momentum he pushed a swarm of razor-sharp feathers towards Lucifer. And to Gabriel’s satisfaction, a few reached their destination. Lucifer cried out and stumbled a few yards to the roof.

Now it was Gabriel’s turn. With another wave of his wings, he sent more gold-framed projectiles to his brother. But this time Lucifer managed to avoid them. However, he saw with horror that they were again way too close to the ground and a few of the missiles just barely missed his friends. Lucifer sped forward, away from them. Gabriel close behind him. Another swarm of feathers approached him and Lucifer put his wings close to him as he screw himself through the air. Behind his darkened feathers he could hear the clanking bouncing of the feathers.

“SAMAEL!”

Carefully, Lucifer peered out of its feathered rampart. His brother held himself in the air with gentle flapping, staring at him otherwise motionless.

„Do you want to fly away forever?“, he asked angrily. „Do not be a coward and face me. You did not seem to be bothered fighting your siblings in your rebellion.”

„That’s not the same,“ Lucifer said angrily. „I never wanted to fight you, I just wanted my free will! Father incited you all against me.”

„You betrayed us all, Samael! Father did not incite us, we wanted to stop you. You would have thrown the whole kingdom of heaven into chaos with your ideas.”

„Paah,“ Lucifer spat out. „I just wanted to make my own decisions. Didn’t want to be his puppet any longer. Look what father is forcing on you now. To fight against your own brother. Did I force you to do that? NO!“

„Someone has to remind you where your place is! We are his creations, he created us to serve him. Be thankful! Without father you would not be.”

„I never asked to be created!“

Gabriel looked at him in dismay. „How can you say that?“

„You’ve got it easy. You just have to stand in front of a gate, in the bright sun with our siblings around you. This is your oh so important task. And me? His Lightbringer? As soon as I finished all the lights I heard he planned on sending me to hell. Into this bleak hole, tasked to torment souls and watch over demons. That’s when I realized that father alone is to blame for the misery of souls. And yet there were those people who didn’t come to me. The people who made good choices and whose unsinful life brought them to the Kingdom of Heaven. And then I realized brother that I was never allowed to make such a choice. I did everything my father ever wanted me to do and yet he sent me to this cruel place. Far away from all of you. And I couldn’t do anything to be with you again. He gave me this task and I had to obey. And you, whom I have only been able to visit every few eternities, you all started to despise me. To think that I am evil itself and I would enjoy torturing these souls. No, I just wanted to be with you again. Be free!“

“And now you see where your free will has brought you! Look what you’ve done Samael. And I will make sure you go back to the same place after all! For you will never return to heaven.”

„But I don’t want to go to heaven at all!“, shouted Lucifer.

“Don’t lie to yourself, brother. Can you swear to me that your wings will never carry you to my gate. That longing will never take over you, from now until eternity?”

He glanced at Lucifer piercingly. And Lucifer lowered his head sadly. Of course he wanted to go back. He wanted to see his siblings again. He wanted them to see him as who he really was. The Lightbringer! And not some monster from hell.

„Why do you hate me so much Gabriel?“, he asked sorrowfully, his gaze fixed on the small group of former friends on the ground.

Gabriel stared sadly at Lucifer, the brother he knew so little and who had brought him so much suffering.

“Mother was gone ... and it was your fault. God cast her out of heaven after she defied him. Which she did, just because of you! After your rebellion she went mad. But I still had hope to see her again… the possibility grew after she finally escaped hell. But even then you interfered and now she is gone forever. Gone from this Universe. IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT…And I couldn’t even bid her farewell…”

And with that, Gabriel sent another flock of deadly feathers toward him.

 

Lucifer, looking distressed at Chloe, couldn’t react fast enough. The feathers pierced through his wings. A blade cut across his face, another one around his neck. In the blink of an eye Gabriel was in front of him and struck him. Lucifer’s wings, keeping him in the air, could not ward off his brother. And his good remaining, right arm was so strewn with cuts that he couldn’t stop Gabriel. He staggered to the rooftop. His brother continued his beating during the fall. With a crash, Lucifer landed on his back, burying a wing under him.

„AAAAHHHrrgggg“, he screamed. His whole body ached. Gabriel landed next to him. A great dark shadow hovering over him ominously. Lucifer struggled to his feet and knelt in front of his brother.

"Please," he whispered wearily, looking into Gabriel’s face, "don’t send me back there." Tears gathered in his exhausted eyes.

“It has to Samael. That is the place where you truly belong ."

At the sight of the cold expression in Gabriel’s eyes Lucifer hung his head in defeat.

The time had come.

And with a jerk he felt death. Gabriel’s wingtip stabbed out of his back like a bloody sword. And Lucifer collapsed.

 


	10. something divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> all hope seems lost, as Lucifer lays dying in Chloes arms

_ something divine _

 

Darkness came over him.

Far off, Lucifer seemed to hear his name.

 

“LUCIFER !!”

Chloe screamed her heart out. Only seconds before, she had witnessed a huge wing impaling his chest. She stormed on in horror. Through a veil of tears, she saw his body slowly sagging backwards.

Before Lucifer’s head hit the ground, Pierce was with him. He knelt cautiously behind the gasping devil and laid his head on his lap. The large white, now disheveled and blood-stained wings hung weakly on his body. Only the wingtips twitched slightly, as if they wanted their owner to use them again. Pierce shook his head in desperation. He took off his jacket and unsuccessfully tried to stop the blood leaking from Lucifer’s stomach.

„No, no, no,“ he stammered to himself again and again.

Lucifer’s dark eyes were fixed on his brother, but his gaze seemed to look through him in the distance. Pierce noticed a glint through the dark pupils, just as Chloe appeared in Lucifer’s field of vision.

Drowned in tears, she knelt beside the two and grabbed Lucifer’s hand. The menacing angel behind her was forgotten. Her attention was solely on her partner. Her partner, who, for her human brain incomprehensible reasons, was lying on the roof of her police station with two huge wings, wrestling with death.

„Lucifer,“ she whispered softly, seeking a sign of recognition in his eyes. They seemed to look far far away, right into her soul. „Lucifer, are you listening to me?“. She sobbed. „Lucifer stay with me!“

She felt his hand lightly squeeze hers. Her fingers tensed. As if to preserve the sign of life her partner had gifted her with. Her gaze was fixed in his eyes. She didn’t notice how her pants got drenched in blood.

She didn’t notice the angry look Pierce cast Gabriel either.

 

“You?“

The angel had recoiled in disbelief as Pierce had passed him. Now he had regained his composure and stared in amazement at the ostensible dead person.

„And what would you be?“

If looks could kill, Gabriel would have gone up in flames.

„Come on, tell me. What are you? Demon? Changeling? Although that would not explain why you can survive a celestial blade.”

Pierce clenched his mouth furiously and held on to Lucifer.

„If you do not want to tell me...“ Gabriel took a step toward.

“I am Cain

... son of Adam.”

A shadow fell on Gabriel’s face and he stopped.

„And now disappear, ANGEL!“ Pierce almost spit the word out. „You are not welcome here.“

„Oh,“ said Gabriel, „I had not noticed, but now that you mentio...

“GABRIEL?”

 

Pierce and Gabriel turned to the source of the voice. Chloe didn’t respond. She was too busy holding on to Lucifer’s life (at least that’s how it felt to her). She didn’t notice anything outside the radius of Lucifer’s face. He held her captive with his eyes and she gladly wanted to be the reason why he hadn’t crossed the border to death yet.

Out of the buildings shadow, Amenadiel ran towards them, followed closely by Ella and Dan. The two also went down beside Lucifer. Ella stroked Lucifer’s feathers as if in trance while she muttered a small prayer. Dan had placed a comforting hand on Chloe’s shoulder, staring devastated at the barely breathing Lucifer. Amenadiel stopped in dismay his brothers side and turned to Gabriel.

„Brother, what have you done?“ His voice trembled with sadness.

“What was necessary. What you could not do.” Gabriel nodded towards the small group. “And see where it led. Our brother, the Prince of Hell, surrounds himself with demons, puny humans and now even the world’s first murderer.”

Gabriel laughed bitterly and turned to Lucifer one last time.

„It almost seems to me that you are not tired of the company of those you left behind in hell.“

And with these words he spread his wings and disappeared a moment later.

 

“What are you doing Amenadiel. Stop him!", shouted Dan.

Amenadiel shook his head. “And what for Daniel? It’s no use, I can’t beat him, and it can’t undo what he did to Lucifer.”

„But you can do something, right?“ Dan stared at him hopefully. „You’re an angel too, aren’t you?“

„I may have been an angel once... but even we can’t stop the death of a fellow angel.“ He glanced sadly at his brother.

Lucifer’s chest barely moved. Even his wings had stopped twitching. Only his fingers closed again and again around Chloe’s hand.

Suddenly, a cough caused his body to tremble. Chloe leaned forward to put a hand on his cheek. The heat seemed to give Lucifer strength one last time. He tried to speak, but no sound came from his lips. Yet Chloe knew exactly what word they formed.

“Chloe.”

She bent down so low that her ear almost touched his lips.

“I’m here Lucifer... Don’t worry... I’m … I’m with you.”

„Chl ... Chlo ... e.“ Her tears fell on his face. “…I am so sorry…“.

His fingers fell from her hand.

 

„NOOoooo!“ Chloe threw herself on his chest, closing her arms as tightly as possible around his demolished body.

„Come back,“ she sobbed. „Come back, come back.“ She kissed his cheek. Over and over again, as she repeated the words like a prayer. As if Lucifer would return if she only did it often enough.

Beside her, Pierce’s hands clenched into Lucifer’s wings.

„No no NO!“ Pierce’s grief turned into anger. “NO NO NO. Why did you have to go, although you wanted to stay and I have to stay here, even though I want to go. NO!“

Ella and Dan looked at him in shock.

„You can’t go yet, Lucifer!“ Pierce shook Lucifer’s wing. “You promised. You promised you would help me…”

Pierce shook more and more vigorously at the wings and Lucifer’s head wipped back and forth. Chloe stared at him in horror. Dan wanted to stop him. 

“Pierce, stop, stop it. You’re just making this...“

“NO! It can’t end like this. That’s not FAIR! Come back.” Pierce had tears in his eyes. “You promised me. You were my last hope. Don’t leave me alone here.”

Dan tried to stop Pierce, but Amenadiel held him back. Angrily, Dan turned around.

“What is your problem? Don’t you see that he...” – “Dan… look!”

Dan fell silent and turned to Lucifer.

Ella also suddenly retreated from Lucifer’s wings, startled. Amenadiel’s eyes grew big.

„Cain stop, look ... CAIN!“

Pierce stopped shaking Lucifer blindly and stared up at the illuminated angel. And then he stopped too.

Illuminated?

 

As though in a trance, Pierce looked down at himself. The sun had long set behind the horizon and yet the small group was bathed in a soft, bright shimmer.

„What in heaven ...“ his eyes grew big as well. The glow came from Lucifer’s wings.

„He’s still here,“ whispered Amenadiel.

The glow seemed to go out.

„Cain touch his wings again!“, ordered Amenadiel. Pierce looked at him in surprise, but complied with his request. He stroked the feathers gently with his hand. And indeed, where he touched them, the glow strengthened again.

„What’s happening?“, whispered Pierce, who had now brought his second hand into the play, staring amazed at the glowing feathers between his fingers.

Chloe, like the others, leaned back and watched the intriguing play of light.

„They’re divine...“ whispered Amenadiel, as if his words would explain everything. “Don’t you understand Cain? Father hasn’t banished you for eternity to live on earth, so you would suffer. He has hell for that. He has bound you to the earth so you would never again see anything divine.”

Pierce’s eyes widened. „You mean…?“

Amenadiel nodded. “In all this time on earth, have you ever seen something divine. Ever TOUCHED something divine?”

Pierce shook his head as he continued to stroke Lucifer’s wing.

“That mark on your shoulder - I created it with my wings.” Pierce touched the circle that scarred his right upper arm.

“It was created by something divine. It is itself of divine might!” Amenadiel looked at Lucifer. „And something divine can save angels.“

All too well, he remembered the feather Maze had used to heal his wound. His heart filled with hope.

„In all that time,“ whispered Pierce softly, as if to himself. “I traveled the world. I saw everything. Heard everything. Tasted everything that could be tasted. Lived  every joy and suffering this world has to offer. I died countless deaths. Did everything ... everything just to get rid of this damned mark.”

He looked at Lucifer’s face. „But never have I ever encountered anything divine ... until he came.“

 

His two hands were now deep in Lucifer’s plumage. The glow maximized right where his fingers touched him. But the light seemed to spread out like waves up to the wingtips.

Pierce closed his eyes and leaned his whole weight into his hands.

The waves of light emanating from his fingers became stronger and stronger. Chloe and the others backed away. Lucifer’s entire wings were now brightly lit, blinding them. Their shadows danced wildly behind them on the roof as the light continued to swell. It seemed to embrace everything.

And then Pierce started to shine too. First his hands and only very gently, that one could hardly distinguish it from the light of the wings. But the shimmer kept moving up his arm until it reached the mark. The air around them seemed electrified. Chloe Dan and Ella had to turn away. Only Amenadiel seemed able to withstand the intensity of the light.

And then he saw it.

How the light spread slowly on Lucifer’s body. His feathers became smooth again and stretched. The wounds on his body became smaller and began to close. There was a humming in the air like a thousand bees.

Pierce was under great strain. Sweat formed on his forehead and his muscles were taut, ready to burst. When he could barely stand it, he opened his eyes wide and screamed into the night. The scream seemed to contain all the pain and suffering of his life and echoed over the roof. The mark on his arm was incandescent and almost seemed to tear his arm off.

With a final scream, it dissolved and all the light trapped in it spilled explosively across the roof. A gigantic heatwave pervaded all their bodies.

For a moment, the world seemed to be nothing but light...

Then the roof was shrouded in deep darkness.

Only the heat stayed behind.

 

And not far away Chloe heard a faint rustling ...

 


	11. home

_ home _

 

The rustling of the feathers followed a low moan. Slowly Chloe’s eyes got used to the sudden darkness and she carefully groped her way forward until her hands hit velvet. She held on to the trouser leg and was presented with a new, now slightly clearer moan. Slowly, she recognized the outline of her partner and gently felt his upper body until her hand found the cheek of Lucifer. He glowed like a campfire.

“Uhhhhhh.”

Slowly Lucifer opened his eyes. His hand weakly found hers and pressed it tighter against his face. Once again he groaned.

„Soo ... wonderfully ... cold.“ His lips twitched to a soft trace of a smile. Chloe lunged forward.

„Aaaahhh“ Lucifer laughed as the detective pulled him into a very painful hug. His whole body ached. She clutched him with such force that Lucifer feared she would never let go of him again. But wait? Was that really that bad?

„Detective ...“ he tried to speak.

„You’re back.“ Chloe couldn’t believe it.

„Detective, you really should ...“ Chloe only held him tighter. Gently, Lucifer put a hand on her back.

„ _ Chloe _ !“ 

Her name seemed to break her tight embrace. She looked into Lucifer’s eyes in amazement. His eyes, which finally sparkled again and did not stare dully into the void.

„Chloe ...“, “Yes?”, she breathed. „You ... you ...“ Lucifer’s smile widened. „You are sitting on my wing.“

Startled, Chloe backed away. Her knees had completely ruffled the beautiful plumage and ashamed she tried to smooth the kinked feathers. In the background she heard a low chuckle, which swelled to a giggle. Lucifers hole body shook lightly with laughter. A wave of pain welcomed him after each chuckle, but that spurred him even more. It felt like all his muscles were sore and tingled up to his wing tips. Struggling for air, he spread out on his back and let his hiccups and chuckles run wild.

 

His giggles were so contagious that the tension that had lingered on the entire group slowly dissolved. A wide smile stole on Chloe’s tear-stained face. Ella and Dan joined in the giggling. They couldn’t believe it, it was just too absurd. The laughter briefly helped them to forget all the impressions that had rushed down on them in the last hour like bombs and turned their reality upside down.

_Angel. Devil. Heaven. Hell._ Everything seemed to be forgotten by Lucifer’s contagious joy.

The loudest laugh came from Pierce. He laughed so hard that tears formed in his eyes.

„You made it!“, he shouted happily, slapping Lucifer on the shoulder. A scream of pain over sounded the laughs for a moment before he continued giggling.

Confused, Lucifer turned his head to him. „Oh, did I?“ Pierce only laughed louder, while Lucifer rubbed his aching shoulder. His whole body still felt like he got under a roller.

„Actually, I did it myself“, Pierce grinned at him. “But at least you helped.”

Lucifer’s confusion was written on his face. “Helped?” He braced himself on his broken but still hellishly paining arm and turned in his direction. „What happened?“

Pierce laughed and showed Lucifer his arm. „It’s finally  _ gone _ !“

Lucifer’s eyes widened in surprise. „How ... what happened?“ His hand darted forward, examining Pierce’s arm, then his neck and other body parts, as if to make sure the mark hadn’t reappeared anywhere else. “I was gone, I know it. The last thing I saw was the detective…”

He turned back to Chloe.

“…and then everything went dark and I was back there. All these ashes and screaming. And right before I got used to the darkness, there came this bright light and it literally devoured me. As if I were burning from the inside and then...”

He took Chloe’s hand again and led it to his face. „Oh, you’re so beautifully cold.“ A brief kiss found its way on the back of her hand. Embarrassed, Lucifer put her hand back.

„I’d say you owe me now.“ Pierce grinned from ear to ear. „Seems like I accidentally saved your life.“ Lucifer raised himself to his knees. “And at the same time my curse vanished into thin air, what are the odds? Kill two birds with one stone.“

Lucifer laughed out loud and the two men hugged and patted each other on the back, while their laughter continued to grow.

„Stop, stop“, Lucifer gasped, laughing. „I can’t anymore.“ Gasping, he tried to get up. Chloe and Pierce helped him. However, Chloe hesitantly backed away as her partner stood so close before her, with those huge, unreal wings at his back. Dan and Ella also kept a small distance, not sure how to deal with these two men.

One was the  _ devil _ himself and the other the  _ first murderer in the world _ apparently.

Lucifer noticed their hesitant looks in consternation. A gentle, but sad expression filled his eyes.

„What are you all doing here? Shouldn’t you have run away screaming in panic by now?" He raised an eyebrow.

Dan shrugged nervously. „Well ... we ... we couldn’t leave you alone with this… this madman.“

„Yes man“, Ella agreed quickly. „I mean, in a fight against an angry brother, you’d like back up, don’t you? I mean… not that you needed them.” She laughed nervously and nodded towards the ruined precinct. „You seem to have quite the strong throwing arm.“

„And those moves in the air!“, Dan joined. “Man, you were so quick and agile. We could hardly see you and your wings...” He stopped ashamed and lowered his eyes, Lucifer looked at him amused.

“Yes Daniel? What about my wings?”

Dan looked into the encouraging face of Lucifer. „Your wings ... um ... well they’re really cool man.“ Embarrassed, Dan bit his lip.

Lucifer was quite amazed. He had feared his friends would never speak to him again in fear and awe. Even leave him. And here they stood and everything he could see in their eyes was pure curiosity.

„You think they’re  _ cool _ ?“, he asked with relief.

„Hellooo,“ Ella called in between. , Did you see them? They are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life and I mean you can fly Lucifer! How cool is that?" Delighted, she reached out, just to stop before her fingers could touch his wings.

“Go for it Miss Lopez. They don’t bite.”

Ella stroked the soft feathers and her face beamed. „Oh man, it’s such a shame you bled all over them.“ She smiled reproachfully.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and looked at the dilemma. „Oh, that will take an eternity!“

„Don’t worry Luci, we’ll take care of it.“

 

Lucifer glanced up, "Amenadiel? Where do you come from? I thought you were with Dr. Martin tonight.”

„Well, Dan called me and told me about the little family reunion, so I felt a little bit excluded.“ His grin gave way to an apologizing look. „I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier, Luci.“, he added softly.

Lucifer squeezed his arm lightly. “Don’t worry brother. And what could you have done?” Worried he looked up into the night sky. „I think nothing could’ve changed Gabriel’s mind.“

„Do you think he’ll come back?“, whispered Lucifer, as if to himself. Amenadiel shook his head.

„I don’t think father will approve of what he did here today.“ He too looked up at the sky. „And if he already punished me for trying to kill you, I don’t want to know what trouble Gabriel is expecting at home.“

Silence fell over the small group.

 

„Hey, guys, can you stop staring so ominously to the sky,“ Ella whispered worriedly. „It’s chilling shivers down my spine.“

Lucifer and Amenadiel laughed. Amenadiel grabbed Ella’s hand. „Come, friends“, he pulled her to the windows. “You certainly have many questions. You don’t become a heavenly insider every day. Lucifer and I will explain everything to you in Lux with a glass of whiskey.” He glanced at Lucifer. “If that’s OK?“

Lucifer shrugged his wings. „Sure, my home is your home.“ He turned to Chloe and wanted to take her hand, too. But Chloe didn’t move.

„Um, Lucifer ...“ Chloe looked at him hesitantly and only now did he realize how quiet she’d become in the last few minutes. “...maybe we could stay here for a brief moment?”

„Of course!“, replied Lucifer hastily. “Whatever you want. Amenadiel could you...?”

The others looked at them in amusement and chattered away. And as he watched them go, Lucifer knew his fears that he had lost his home had been in vain. It had only changed. Ella asked Amenadiel questions like a waterfall. If he too had wings and how old he was and how many siblings they still had. Dan, on the other hand, supported the rather exhausted Pierce on the way from the roof and Lucifer was sure to have heard „... and how should I call you now ...“. Their voices softened as Lucifer patiently looked at his detective.

 

Chloe had turned away from him, but her hand was tightly entwined with his. Lucifer got close behind her and she leaned against his chest.

„You’re back,“ she whispered softly.

Lucifer lowered his head to her hair. „And I’m not planning to leave any time soon.“

„I can’t...“ Chloe turned to face him. Tears glistened in her eyes. “Don’t you ever die again, do you hear me? Never again!” She poked a finger at his chest. „You really scared me, a lot.“

Amused, Lucifer looked down at her. He played with one of her hair strands. “I’m really sorry detective. Next time, I’ll let you know before I get a family visit.”

„Ha.“ Chloe buried her face in his shirt and hugged him. „What did you mean, earlier, when you were dying so rudely?“

"What do you mean?“

„You apologized for something...“ Chloe looked deep into his eyes. „And I really don't know what for?“

A painful twinkle flashed through his deep, devouring eyes. He pulled her closer.

„I’m sorry I didn’t show you earlier. I was just scared ... afraid that you would leave me, if you knew who I really am.”

„And who would that be?“

Lucifer looked surprised. “The _devil_ , darling? The prince of hell. A fallen angel. A monster.“

Chloe seemed to search his face for something. “Funny I don’t see any monster. Only my partner ... who strangely has two gigantic wings.” She laughed.

„It doesn’t bother you? You’re not afraid of me?”

“Lucifer!”, she said indignantly. “How long have we known each other? I know who you are and a few feathers don’t change that. At least not your personality. Although they are really distracting.” Her fingers moved through his wing. „You’re the man who saved my life. Probably more than once, now that I think about it. You take care of your friends and help me deliver justice. Punish the bad guys…No, I don’t think you’re a monster.”

With a sigh, she added. „But I guess I have to believe your whole “I am the devil” talk now.“ She rolled her eyes. „God, it was so much easier when I thought you were just crazy.“

„You thought I was crazy and still stayed friends with me?“ Lucifer laughed too. „You are really incredible detective.“

 

They stood still awhile in their embrace on the roof.

„You know,“ whispered Chloe, „I’ve always wondered what it’s like to kiss an angel.“

 

THE END

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thats it. I hope you liked it. I wrote this before the S3 finale... who knew Pierce would be the bad guy after all. Untill 3x16 I really thought he could be Lucifers friend, because they have so much in common (outliving loved ones, being screwed by god etc). His "turn" after 3x19 felt really out of character. I mean WHY didn't he want to die again, after pursuing this for millenials? But.. yeah i guess sometimes your figures have to take "illogical" decisions for the sake of the plot :) Either way I'm so exited for S4. Tweeted my heart out for #SaveLucifer.


End file.
